Hasta siempre, mi Bulma
by EnterradoR
Summary: Reflexiones de Yamcha acerca de Bulma.


Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

¡Hola! aquí de nuevo con un oneshot esta vez de Yamcha y Bulma que espero sea de vuestro agrado :) La situación de Yamcha y Bulma nunca quedó muy clara así que me basó en lo que dijo Mirai Trunks a Goku de que Bulma había terminado con Yamcha porque había sido infiel. ¿Pero en qué momento Yamcha fue infiel? Yo creo que fue antes de que Vegeta llegara a quedarse en la Capsule Corp. ¿Mientras Vegeta estaba allí qué relación tenían Yamcha y Bulma? Creo que estaban "andando" como se dice en mi país, es decir estaban juntos pero sin ser un noviazgo formal. También algo que me llama la curiosidad es la buena relación que mantuvieron ambos a pesar de lo que pasó y eso se ve claramente durante el torneo de la saga de Majin Buu. Así que tomando en cuenta estas cosas escribí este fic que espero les guste ^^

**Hasta siempre, mi Bulma.**

La oscuridad de la noche ya hizo notar su presencia, mientras manejo mi automóvil entre las poco transitadas calles. Hace tres días, nuevamente ganamos el campeonato nacional de baseball y una vez más volví a ser la estrella del equipo. Debería estar feliz. Tengo dinero, fama y muchas chicas que me admiran... pero a pesar de eso siento el peso de la soledad cayendo insistentemente sobre mis hombros. A pesar del éxito que me rodea, paradójicamente, he llegado a un vacío existencial en el cual me cuestiono todo. Siendo sincero, la vida me parece más oscura que nunca...

No soy para nada un tipo que se deprima o se eche a morir por los problemas, de hecho soy alguien que siempre regala simpatía y que intenta ser un buen tipo con los demás... y con las chicas más aún, jeje... Pero con todo ello, esta vez la melancolía tocó mi puerta a pesar de que yo no la invitase.

¿Cuantos años han pasado? No lo sé y la verdad tampoco quiero saberlo. Saber cuantos años exactos sólo aumentaría la pena que siento en este momento. Suspiro pesadamente mientras reflexiono porque las cosas terminaron así. Si tan solo se pudiese nacer con todo aprendido...

Ojalá uno no cometiese errores... o por lo menos... no cometer un error tan grande como el que yo cometí. Sin embargo, supongo que es parte de la vida... aprender de los errores para no volver a cometerlos... pero es triste cuando un error se paga demasiado caro.

Es curioso que teniendo todo para ser feliz, me falte lo que realmente me daba la felicidad más grande... ella.

Ninguna de las mujeres que he conocido después de nuestra ruptura se pueden comparar a ti. Sólo tipas que hablan de lo mismo como si fuesen clones unas de otras y que se encantan fácilmente con mi simpatía, fama y fortuna. Pero a diferencia de ellas, tú me quisiste cuando yo solamente era un ladrón del desierto. Me quisiste por lo que era, no por lo que tenía o cuan famoso era.

— ¡Ay, Puar! ¡me haces falta para pasar las penas! — Sé que sueno poco varonil, pero que más da... me hace falta un poco de consuelo de quien siempre fue mi fiel compañía. La verdad nunca supe muy bien si eras macho o hembra, creo que eras hombrecito pero a veces me entraba la duda jajaja... Pero bromas aparte, sólo espero verte pronto de nuevo amigo.

El recuerdo de Puar me distrae de mi tristeza por un momento, pero un oasis en un desierto no hace que éste deje de ser un desierto. Vuelvo a suspirar. Maldita melancolía. Y a la caprichosa radio se le ocurre poner, para torturarme, una maldita canción romántica que habla de la pérdida de un amor, de esas melodías tristes que sirven para cortarse las venas. Cada vez que escucho esa maldita canción apagó la radio, el televisor o me voy del lugar en que la esté escuchando... porque esa canción me recuerda lo estúpido que fui... esa canción me recuerda que perdí lo único que realmente tenía valor en mi vida.

Quizás desde el primer momento en que te vi supe que cambiarías mi vida. Tal como lo hiciste con Goku. Sin embargo, lamentablemente los resultados fueron muy distintos para ambos.

¿Qué nos pasó, Bulma? ¿Por qué las cosas tuvieron que terminar así? Siempre pensé que terminaríamos juntos... pasase lo que pasase. Sucediese lo que sucediese. Tal vez pensar eso fue mi gran error.

Fuiste mi primera mujer y yo tu primer hombre. Pensé que eso sería inquebrantable. Pensé que eso nos uniría para siempre, tal como nos prometimos en aquella primera noche mágica. Pero olvidamos que el amor se cuida... que el amor hay que protegerlo tal como a una flor pues sino se marchita. Y reconozco que la gran culpa de que se marchitase fue mía.

Recuerdo muy bien cuando tiempo atrás yo le tenía miedo a las mujeres. Me nace una gran sonrisa sólo de recordarlo. Todas esas veces que sólo mirarte me provocaban ataques de pánico aún las tengo frescas en mi memoria. Todas las veces que, cuando estabas a mi lado, sentía que mi corazón se desbocaba salvajemente. Primero por miedo... luego por atracción... y finalmente por amor. Me enamoré de ti y creí entender lo que era amar. Pero no fue así. No lo terminé de entender realmente.

El amor es complicado... ¿pero por qué tiene que serlo tanto?... No sabes cuantas veces me he preguntado por qué el amor se termina. No sabes cuantas veces me he preguntado antes de dormir, por qué me tuve que equivocar. No sabrás nunca todas las veces en que me he preguntado por qué fallé. Me gustaría tanto poder retroceder el tiempo y corregir mis errores del pasado... pero la vida no es así de fácil. La vida te enseña a golpes y como escuché una vez, uno no madura con los años sino con los daños. ¿Pero por qué tuve que perder a la persona más importante de mi vida para aprender la lección?

Sé que me porté mal. Sé que me atrajeron otras mujeres. Cierro mi puño mezclando pena y rabia al pensar lo estúpido que fui. Eres única en el mundo, sin duda alguna. Aún no entiendo como deje escapar a una mujer tan especial como tú. Pero cuando una relación falla, creo que no es sólo culpa de una de las partes. Tú también te alejaste... Además, me discutías siempre por cosas que, si las veías fríamente, en realidad ni siquiera tenían importancia. Estabas tan ocupada con tus cosas que se te olvidó que es mejor dedicarle tiempo a las cosas que realmente nos importan. Después cada vez te fuiste acercando más y más a Vegeta, incluso delante de mis narices. Me alejé pensando que sabrías valorar lo que te perdías... que reaccionarías al ver que me iba de tu lado... me dejé llevar pensando que estábamos destinados el uno al otro y que nada nos separaría pues nos pertenecíamos. Pero debí luchar por ti en vez de alejarme... al menos te habría perdido luchando y no sin dar la pelea. ¿Pero cómo podía saber cuál era la decisión correcta? Además, eso no me sirve de excusa. La mayor culpa la tuve yo. Y creéme que ahora estoy pagando por eso.

Vegeta... no sabes cuanto odio ese nombre. En serio, no sabes cuanto. Todavía no puedo creer que pudieras cambiarme por ese imbécil. Gracias a ese maldito morí luchando contra esos mutantes asquerosos que lanzaban ácido por la cabeza. ¿Cómo pudiste olvidar todo lo que ese maldito saiya nos hizo? Es que te juro que no lo puedo entender. Hasta podría haber entendido que me hubieses dejado por otro hombre más atento y cariñoso que yo. ¿Pero por Vegeta? Ese maldito que te trataba como una basura... ¡ese idiota que te trató mil veces peor que yo! Me cuesta contener mi rabia. Sí, porque odio a ese malnacido. Pero de todas formas debo admitir... que a pesar de todo lo maldito que Vegeta puede llegar a ser... él te dio algo que yo rompí... algo que es clave para mantener una relación de pareja... sin tener aquello, entonces una relación no tiene ningún sentido...

* * *

— _Bulma, no volverá a pasar. Pero es que tú estás tan distante y cuando consigo acercarme a ti sólo inicias discusiones sin sentido. Últimamente no hacemos más que pelear. Yo trato de acercarme y tú rehúyes de mí. No sé que te pasa realmente __—__ intentó excusarse y además justificarse, aferrándose a los errores que ella también había cometido._

_La joven torció su labio mientras su mirada mostraba un decaímiento anímico sorprendente para alguien contenedora de tanta vitalidad como ella. Sus ojos apagados evidenciaban sin lugar a dudas su sufrimiento._

— _¿Entonces eso justifica que me hayas sido infiel? _

— _Yo sé que hice mal pero he hecho todo para resarcir mi error. Bulma, yo pensé que ya me habías perdonado — su tono de voz fue lastimero y desilusionado a la vez._

— _Lo siento Yamcha, créeme que intenté con todas mis fuerzas olvidar lo que pasó pero es como tener una espina clavada siempre en el corazón — suspiro con sumo dolor. — __Si no estabas satisfecho con nuestra relación entonces lo decente era que hubieses terminado conmigo, no que me apuñalaras por la espalda __— __se quejó amargamente, mientras la angustía la obligaba inevitablemente a tragar saliva con dolor. Guardó silencio, apretó sus labios con angustiar y parpadeó como si le dolieran los ojos al hacerlo._

_Yamcha bajó su cabeza, comprendiendo el injustificable sufrimiento que había provocado. Se arrepintió de haber osado siquiera intentar excusarse._

— _Yo de verdad lo siento... __— __ni siquiera fue capaz de mirarla a los ojos. La verguenza que sentía era demasiada. __— __Pero... te prometo que nunca más sucederá... Bulma, perdóname __—__le rogó, mientras volvía a alzar su mirada y la tomaba por los hombros._

_Bulma negó con su cabeza, mientras se deshacía rápidamentedel contacto que Yamcha había hecho con ella. Un momento después, llevó un índice para quitarse una lágrima que quería rodar por sus mejillas._

— _Podré haber estado distante y lo que quieras, pero si me hubieses tenido un poco de paciencia quizás las cosas hubiesen sido distintas. El amor también pasa por procesos. No todo puede ser felicidad, sino también comprendernos cuando no todo va bien. Y tú en vez de darme eso me traicionaste... __— __fustigó alzando su tono de voz, sin contener sus reproches... aquellos que venían desde lo más profundo de su lastimado corazón._

_Un silencio sepulcral se hizo. No era exagerado decir que en un funeral había más ánimo que aquí._

— _Bulma, perdóname. Esa vez no pensé las consecuencias de las estupideces que hice. Mi intención nunca fue lastimarte y no sabes cuanto me arrepiento. Dame una última oportunidad, por favor __— __volvío a rogar anhelando que su esperanza fuese escuchada._

— _No, Yamcha __— __negó al instante, con ojos tan llenos de seguridad que en ningún momento mostraron la más mínima vacilación. __— __Ya estoy cansada. Lo siento mucho... pero la confianza es la base del amor... y yo ya no confío en ti._

— _Perdóname, por favor... Una persona que ama perdona. _

— _Yamcha __— dijo su nombre con fiereza — __Lo realmente cierto es que una persona que ama no te traiciona._

_Clavó su tristeza en la mirada de su primer amor y le dio su respuesta con la voz más segura que se recuerde, pero con ojos tan tristes, que lograron que él nunca pudiera olvidarlos en toda su vida.  
_

— _Yo me entregué entera a ti, te dejé ver mis debilidades, te compartí mis miedos y pasiones, te permití conocer la esencia de mi ser hasta lo más profundo. Compartí contigo todos mis secretos... me entregué a ti con toda mi alma y a pesar de todo eso me pagaste engañándome __— __su mirada pareció sumergirse en un mar de infinito dolor._

_El hombre bajó su rostro avergonzado, sabiendo que tenía toda la razón. De hecho se sintió peor al pensar que le había pedido de manera egoísta que lo perdonara, casi exigiéndole, cuando él no tenía derecho a pedir nada. _

— _Lo siento Yamcha... aunque te perdonase... la confianza nunca sería igual. No tengo tanta nobleza como para perdonarte. Vegeta con todo lo mal que me puede tratar... me da confianza. Sé que no me engañaría con otra mujer. Creo que él jamas me traicionaría ni me lastimaría, ni me dañaría el corazón en esa forma. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque él me respeta. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque Vegeta podrá ser un malvado y todo lo que quieras... pero me respeta. A pesar de todas las peleas que hemos tenido y las mil discusiones que hayamos tenido... yo sé que puedo llenar su vacío corazón. Yo sé que hay algo en él que destaca del resto de hombres. Su orgullo... su orgullo lo lleva a no rendirse jamás. A no cejar jamás en su meta de superar a mi amigo Goku. Pero más importante que eso... él lucha por cumplir su objetivo con un ahínco y con una pasión que nunca había visto en ningún hombre. Y yo sé que alguien con tanta determinación como Vegeta, quien es capaz de darlo todo por superar a su eterno rival... también sería capaz de darlo todo por amor si entiende el valor de tener una mujer y también una familia. Esa es una de las razones por las que estoy enamorada de él. Por eso me empeño tanto en hacerle comprender lo que es el amor. Y yo sé que finalmente lo entenderá. Vegeta nunca conoció el cariño ni el amor. Por eso sé que le costará entenderlo. Pero tengo la paciencia para enseñárselo... porque él vale la pena. Además, cuando alguien te enseña el valor de algo tan preciado y se entrega completamente a ti como lo hago yo... entonces sabes apreciarlo de verdad. Sé que Vegeta es ese tipo de hombre. Lo siento Yamcha, pero yo lo amo y nada ni nadie va a cambiar eso._

_No pudo ni siquiera formular una respuesta. Ella tenía razón. ¿Qué objetivo tenía él realmente? Nada, solamente haberla herido más de lo que Vegeta podría dañarla con todas sus palabrerías. Ya había desaprovechado su oportunidad. Guardó silencio sin poder argumentar nada en contra._

— _¿Sabes lo que se siente que te sea infiel la persona en la que más confías? __— __interrumpió ella sus pensamientos. __—__ ¿Sabes lo que se siente que aquella persona que le entregaste toda tu confianza te de una cuchillada por la espalda? Yo si lo sé, Yamcha. Yo si lo sé. No sabes cuanto duele. No sabes cuanto dolor te causa en el corazón. Que la persona que amas te traicione es uno de los dolores más grandes que pueden existir. De verdad sólo espero que nunca vivas lo mismo, porque aunque tú me lo provocaste a mí nadie se merece un dolor así. Me destruiste. Pero me reconstruí. Y Vegeta fue quien ayudó a que me reconstruyera... En Vegeta si puedo confiar._

* * *

Sin tener aquello no tenía sentido volver... la confianza había muerto. Yo la maté. No fue necesario que me dijeras más... ya lo había entendido. Nuestra relación se había perdido para siempre. Había muerto porque se había perdido un elemento que jamás lograría recuperar... tu confianza.

Si la confianza se pierde nunca vuelve a ser igual por más que pretendamos imaginarlo así. Es como un papel... si se arruga por más que lo planches y alises jamás volverá a quedar igual.

Perdonar una infidelidad requiere mucha nobleza. Y aunque se pueda perdonar jamás se olvidará. Así que entiendo muy bien porque no pudiste hacerlo.

¿Qué fue lo que gané siéndote infiel? Sólo momentos de placer para mí y un sufrimiento terrible para ti. ¿Qué fue lo que perdí? Lo que más me importaba en la vida. No fue una buena decisión. En realidad fue una pesadilla.

Antes me quejaba de que supieses mi infidelidad, como si el solo hecho que te enteraras fuese responsable de todo... pero no, eso sólo era un ingrediente de todo lo funesto que provoqué. Incluso si nunca te hubieses enterado de que te fui infiel, ¿podría haberte mirado a la cara? ¿Podría haber seguido contigo como si nada? Quizás si hubiese sido un cara dura sí. Pero al ser infiel no sólo le fallas a tu pareja, sino también a ti mismo. Te fallas como persona, te fallas como alguien confiable y te fallas al provocar un dolor que no debería ser. Cuando amas no dañas ni engañas al otro.

Quizás si nunca te hubieses enterado no hubiesen ocurrido consecuencias inmediatas... pero sé que tarde o temprano, de una forma o de otra, todo en la vida se paga.

¿Por qué se produce una infidelidad? ¿Se puede ser infiel si uno ama realmente? ¿O si uno ama de verdad no es infiel? Pero yo creo que amor y sexo son cosas distintas... porque yo la seguía amando a pesar de haber tenido sexo con otra... pero también supongo que, aunque sean cosas diferentes, si asumes un noviazgo entonces no puedes fallarle al ser que amas cuando ha depositado toda su confianza en ti. Además, cuando amas de verdad no deberían haber ni siquiera tentaciones. El amor es un sentimiento tan grande y vasto que creo que el corazón sólo puede amar a una persona.

En fin, estas me son reflexiones inútiles que ya no me sirven de nada. Pero un momento... algo me saca de mis pensamientos. Una figura saliendo de un restaurant me llama poderosamente la atención... una mujer elegantemente vestida se dirigía a su automóvil... no puede ser... tiene cabellos de color turquesa... ¡no puede ser! ¿acaso eres tú? Siento que mis latidos se aceleran sin poder evitarlo, me situó a un costado de la calle y detengo el automóvil de forma tan brusca que hizo un llamativo sonido de frenazo, pero sin dudarlo un solo segundo abro la puerta y corro hacia quien había visto como si la vida se me fuese en ello.

* * *

— ¡Bulma! —gritó mientras la veía alejarse en dirección contraria, sintiendo que el corazón se le salía por la boca.

La aludida viró su mirada hacia el lugar de la conocida voz que la llamaba y pronunció el nombre de su ex con una legítima sonrisa al verlo acercarse. — Oh, Yamcha. Tiempo sin verte, ¿como estás?

— Sí, hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía, desde lo de Cell sino me equivoco. — comentó mientras detenía su carrera justo frente a ella. Tomó un respiro para llenar de aire sus pulmones nuevamente y la saludó con un tierno beso en la mejilla.

— Así es, desde Cell que no te veía — arrugó su ceño extrañada con la peculiar mirada que poseía él. Gracias a su femenina percepción captó enseguida que algo no andaba bien. — Pero no me respondiste, ¿cómo estás? — preguntó nuevamente siguiendo su corazonada.

Yamcha bajó su mirada con cierto ensimismamiento.

— La verdad... preferiría no decírtelo — su tono de voz se ensombreció repentinamente.

Bulma frunció su ceño extrañada, mientras la curiosidad brillaba a través de sus ojos.

— ¿Por qué? ¿te pasó algo malo? — inquirió preocupada de que sucediese algo grave. No era nada común verle esa faz porque Yamcha generalmente era un tipo que siempre tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

Él dio un suspiro y como si hubiese leído los pensamientos de la mujer quiso esbozar una sonrisa, pero apenas pudo arquear un milímetro sus labios.

— Es largo de contar — respondió finalmente con el mismo tono de voz apagado, aunque quisiese fingir otro.

Bulma frunció su ceño y luego echó un vistazo a su reloj antes de responder.

— Tengo tiempo de sobra, así que te puedes desahogar conmigo — se ofreció solícita, mientras le guiñaba un ojo con complicidad.

— Gracias por tomarte tal molestia, pero estaré bien — le dijo, aunque todo su ser le rogaba que le dijese lo contrario. Contradicción típicamente humana.

— No es ninguna molestia — rechazó ella. — Si puedo ayudarte en algo yo feliz de hacerlo.¿Quieres hablar?

Los masculinos ojos se desplazaron de un lado a otro, manifestando implícitamente su duda al respecto.

— Sí — contestó finalmente, con cierta aprensión.

— Perfecto, ¿Por qué no vamos al restaurant al que íbamos siempre? — sugirió con una sonrisa.

Yamcha suspiró tristemente y esbozó una media sonrisa llena de melancolía.

— Ese lugar se cerró porque quebró. Ya no existe... tal como ya no existe nuestro amor — respondió con tono lacónico, haciendo una analogía perfecta.

Los ojos de Bulma se abrieron con sorpresa. Ahora comenzaba a entender que era lo que le pasaba a su ex-novio que ahora era amigo.

— No me digas que sigues pegado con lo de nosotros. Pensé que ya lo habías superado, Yamcha —mencionó la científica con claro asombro en su voz.

El hombre de cabellos negros tardó unos cuantos segundos antes de responder.

— Claro, es fácil para ti decirlo porque tienes a Vegeta y un niño pequeño, ¿pero yo qué tengo? — espetó gesticulando con las manos.

La científica parpadeó con sorpresa ante la respuesta recibida.

— Vamos, si tienes un montón de chicas que morirían por estar contigo, ¿o no?

— Eso da igual, — contestó de inmediato — no hay ninguna que realmente me guste en serio — terminó girando su cara con molestia.

— Mmm... — musitó en forma pensativa, para luego señalar tras unos cuantos segundos: — Quizás eres tú quien se cierra a una relación.

Esta vez fue el moreno el sorprendido. Se tomó un intervalo prudente antes de responder.

— No lo sé... sólo sé que precisamente hoy te estaba extrañando... — declaró con algún tipo extraño de esperanza.

Bulma guardó silencio con sorpresa. Lo miró con mayor detenimiento y notó que su rostro cada vez lucía más triste, a la vez que su semblante retraído progresaba también. Ella podría ignorar esas señales y hacer como si nada, pero seguían siendo amigos y no podía permitirse hacer algo así.

— ¿Qué tal si vamos al restaurant donde yo estaba recién y hablamos un rato? ¿Te parece? — sugirió con la firma idea de subirle el ánimo a su amigo.

— ¿No será una molestia? — protestó él enseguida mientras fruncía su cejo.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! — rechazó con énfasis marcando una sonrisa en su faz. — Además ansiaba tomarme otro café, sólo que no quería llegar tarde a casa. Pero la verdad no hay problema. Vegeta estará entrenando como siempre y ni siquiera se da cuenta de a que hora llego y Trunks está en casa de Goten porque alojará allá" -mantuvo su sincera sonrisa, mientras le respondía.

Tras estas palabras ambos caminaron hacia la tienda de comidas y bebidas, se sentaron uno frente a otro en una mesa agradablemente adornada con flores y ordenaron a la mesera un par de cafés.

Bulma pusos sus codos en la mesa, irguió sus brazos y cruzó sus manos a la altura del mentón mientras lo sostenía con ellas. Fijó su vista en la de Yamcha y lo miró profundamente a los ojos un rato. El guerrero hizo lo mismo hasta que sin saber la razón desvió su mirada hacia la mesa, viendo además de las flores, los condimentos que allí estaban dispuestos. Mostaza, mayonesa, ketchup, ají, sal y ázucar se contenían en recipientes brillantes de limpieza. Luego oteó todo el local mientras sentía como la mirada de ella no se despegaba de él, poniéndole un tanto nervioso.

— Es un bonito lugar — comentó él, cortando el silencio que se había producido.

— ¿Sabes cuál es tu problema? — habló Bulma yendo directo al grano, al ver que su amigo se distraía inútilmente con cosas sin importancia.

— ¿Cuál? — cuestionó él con curiosidad, enfocando nuevamente su mirada hacia ella, a la vez que elevaba una ceja.

— Me extrañas porque te cierras a iniciar algo nuevo, porque crees que nunca volverás a sentir lo mismo. Te niegas a ser feliz nuevamente. Y quizás es porque todavía te sientes culpable por lo que pasó con nosotros. Mientras tengas esa culpabilidad siempre pensarás que tienes algo pendiente — dijo con la seguridad de alguien que posee la verdad. — Pero sabes algo, realmente no tienes porque culparte. Yo también asumo mi parte de culpa en que lo nuestro fracasara. Yo me alejé, te discutía por todo y además te celaba demasiado. Te ahogué con mis tonterías y eso también gatilló que pasase lo que pasase. Además, yo también me fijé en otros hombres. Hasta en el planeta Namek me gustó mucho un tipo muy apuesto pero que en realidad era horrible, como serpiente con orejas.

Yamcha abrió su boca totalmente sorprendido.

— Sí, Yamcha. Yo tampoco soy ninguna santa, aunque te aclaro eso sí, que nunca te engañé — se apresuró a negar cualquier duda que pudiese surgir. Suspiró antes de continuar — Pero cuando aún estabamos juntos estuve a punto... — no pudo terminar la frase. Su lengua pareció trabarse intencionalmente.

— ¿A punto de qué? — la cominó a continuar instantáneamente, ansiando la frase que no terminó.

Bulma respiró profundo antes de responder.

— De serte infiel con Vegeta...

El tiempo simuló detenerse unos momentos. Luego, un gran suspiro masculino atravesó toda la sala del restaurant.

— Ya veo... — suspiró una vez más, demostrando toda la tristeza que habían provocado esas palabras.

— Debí decírtelo antes, pero estaba demasiado dolida por tu infidelidad anterior y por eso sólo quería hacerte sufrir... me dejé llevar por el rencor que sentía. Pero ahora te lo digo porque además de que mereces saberlo, no debes seguir sintiéndote culpable. La culpa fue de ambos. Da igual quien tuvo mayor o menor culpa. Los dos somos responsables de que lo nuestro hubiese terminado. Aunque no fuera físicamente yo te engañé mentalmente un montón de veces. Perdóname tu también por eso.

Otro malherido suspiro de hombre hizo eco en los oídos de la joven.

— No te preocupes. Dices esto para consolarme. Quizás ni siquiera sea verdad — dudó él de lo que ella le estaba contando.

— Creéme que no lo digo para consolarte... lo digo porque debes saber la verdad. Tú te equivocaste, pero yo también. La única diferencia es que yo no te engañé carnalmente, pero cada vez me fui acercando más y más a Vegeta. Fue inevitable... el amor es así de impredecible. Lo nuestro tenía fecha de término quisieramos o no. Te aseguro que aunque Vegeta no hubiese entrando en mi vida habríamos terminado igual... simplemente porque ambos necesitábamos nuevas experiencias. Ambos necesitábamos vivir más de lo que habíamos podido vivir juntos.

— ¿Realmente crees que aún sin Vegeta habríamos terminado? — cuestionó él dudoso, tras un lapso de tiempo.

— Sí — contestó sin siquiera dudarlo un microsegundo. — Tú no me extrañas a mí, extrañas lo que alguna vez fuimos. Extrañas volver a sentir lo mismo... volver a sentirte enamorado.

No sólo los ojos de Yamcha destellaron sorpresa, sino que todo su semblante lo hizo.

— Pero es que... — el guerrero quiso protestar pero su cerebro entró en un cortocircuito tratando de formular una réplica convincente.

— Si volvieramos a estar juntos ocurriría lo mismo de antes — interrumpió ella, mientras continuaba argumentando — Las mismas peleas, las mismas discusiones, los mismos desajustes de carácter, las mismas diferencias irreconciliables. Recuerda que nuestros problemas comenzaron desde antes que Vegeta siquiera llegara a la Tierra. Te aseguro que si volviésemos no me soportarías ni una semana — rió animada con lo último — Por eso yo tengo la seguridad de que tú extrañas lo que fuimos, no a mí — concluyó destellando certeza a través de todos sus poros.

Yamcha abrió la boca sorprendido ante su argumento... su cerebro seguía sin encontrar la forma de contrarrestarlo, pues era muy cierto que antes de la infidelidad y la llegada de Vegeta a la vida de Bulma ya habían tenido muchos problemas. Quizás era cierto que su relación, después de todo, tenía fecha de caducidad.

— Lo que hiciste ya fue, ya pasó — continuó Bulma — Yo estoy bien y feliz... ¿por qué no podrias ser feliz tú también entonces? Yo creo que es sólo por la culpabilidad que sientes, pero no puedes sentirte culpable por siempre. ¿Qué sacas con seguir reprochándote toda la vida por un error que ya cometiste? En lugar de culparte mejor hace algo por remediar tu equivocación y demostrar que aprendiste de ella. Demuéstralo haciendo feliz a una chica. Comprueba que cambiaste haciéndola la mujer mas feliz que existe. Y verás que tú tambien volverás a ser tan feliz como cuando estabas conmigo en nuestros mejores tiempos — sonrió de forma tan radiante que contagiaba una deliciosa animosidad.

— Bulma... — musitó su nombre sin poder articular más palabras a causa de la sorpresa que generaba cada palabra de ella.

La joven mujer le guiñó un ojo, mientras le tomaba las manos con cariño fraternal.

— Deberías hacerme caso esta vez. ¡Recuerda que soy la científica más brillante del universo! — como solía suceder, la vanidad no podía quedar fuera de su especial forma de ser.

— Bueno, yo pienso que MakiGero era mejor que tú — bromeó él sabiendo que tal comentario molestaría a su amiga.

— ¡Cállate! — soltó sus manos, arrugó su nariz y cruzó sus brazos ofendida.

— Hay cosas que no cambian nunca — sonrió Yamcha como mucho tiempo no hacía. Luego, por un par de minutos se hizo y se mantuvo un grato silencio, el cual Bulma respetó a pesar de las ganas que tenía de seguir hablando, pero sabía que sus palabras habían surtido efecto en la mente del guerrero y por lo tanto en ese preciso momento él las meditaba.

— ¿Sabes? — habló por fin Yamcha, tras un silencio que para ella se había hecho eterno — no te imaginas cuanta razón tienes. He sido un tarado. Cerrándome a una relación nunca podré demostrar que aprendí de mi infidelidad. Pero si que aprendí mi lección y lo demostraré — su tono de voz recuperó de golpe la fuerza que antes parecía haber sido absorvida.

Bulma volvió a mirarlo con sorpresa en su mirada y forjó una gran sonrisa al ver como alguien que había sido muy importante en su vida recuperaba todo el ánimo que había perdido.

— Así se habla — lo felicitó con tanto entusiasmo que chocó ambos puños contra la mesa.

— Cuidado, no te vayas a quebrar una uña — la molestó él.

— Oye, no soy una tierna florecita, por si acaso — refunfuñó mientras torcía sus labios.

— ¡Eso lo sé muy bien! Entre una florecita y una bruja hay bastante diferencia — se rió a carcajadas.

La joven madre se abalanzó sobre él y le propinó unos buenos coscorrones sobre su cabeza.

— ¡Ya, ya! si era broma — se defendió todavía riéndose de buena gana.

Tras el divertido momento, compartieron una agradable y larga conversación ya sin rencores ni cosas pendientes, disfrutando las anécdotas que cada uno había vivido a través de los años. Aunque Yamcha quiso pagar la cuenta en su totalidad, Bulma no lo dejó por más que él insistió en hacerlo, así que finalmente pagaron a medias. Dejaron una buena propina a la amable camarera, se levantaron de la mesa, caminaron a la salida del café y se dispusieron a despedirse.

— Solamente espero conocer a alguien a quien poder hacer la más feliz y también ser feliz junto a ella, así como tú lo eres con Vegeta.

— Lo serás Yamcha, lo serás. Sé que sí. Aprendiste tu lección y creéme que pronto una chica será muy feliz contigo y tú con ella — le dijo animándole.

— Gracias, Bulma. Me alegro de que conservemos nuestra amistad.

Ella le dio una enorme y gratificante sonrisa como respuesta.

— ¡Pues claro! Aunque a Vegeta no le gusta nada, pero no me protesta sólo para demostrarme que no es celoso, aunque en el fondo sé que muere de celos igual — rió de buena gana.

— Ese Vegeta no cambia — señaló el ex-ladrón en forma divertida. — Bueno, Bulma. Me ha gustado mucho hablar contigo y aclarar las cosas definitivamente. Creo que no podía tener pareja porque aún seguía recordando lo nuestro y sintiéndome culpable... pero es la hora de dejar de pensar en el pasado y asumir que tengo un nuevo desafío que cumplir... hacer feliz a una mujer. Hacerla la fémina más feliz que existe en el mundo. Voy a encontrar a alguien tan buena como tú, Bulma.

— Bueno, tan buena como yo puede ser, pero jamás encontrarás alguien tan inteligente — Yamcha sonrío al ver nuevamente que su clásica vanidad no cambiaba a pesar de los años. Pero suerte amigo —prosiguió ella sus buenos deseos — Sé que serás muy feliz.

— Tú también, amiga — pensó en lo linda que sonaba esa palabra después de todo lo que pasó. Quizás no sonase tan linda como un "mi amor", pero eso no quita que sea una de las palabras más hermosas que existen. — Y gracias por no guardarme rencor y permitirme seguir siendo amigos.

— De nada. Gracias a ti por ser un buen amigo. A pesar de lo que pasó, tengo muy lindos recuerdos de ti y todo lo que vivimos juntos. Y prefiero quedarme con eso... con lo bueno. Ojalá que tú también recuerdes lo bueno de mí y no lo malo — le sonrió con la pureza de un ángel.

— Así será — contestó él deleitándose con su sonrisa. — Por cierto, te iría a dejar pero si Vegeta me ve contigo llegando a estas horas me mata — comentó divertido.

— Ni que lo digas, a ti te mata y a mí me haría un escándalo. Lo más gracioso es que después afirmaría que no es celoso — se rió a carcajadas.

— Ese Vegeta no cambia — rió con el mismo énfasis que ella.

* * *

Me quedó mirándola mientras veo entusiasmado como es capaz de irradiar tanta energía y ánimo. Inevitablemente la miró por última vez con ojos que expresan implícito y explícito amor. No debería hacerlo pero ey, no es tan fácil ser amigo de tu ex-novia... más cuando todavía yo no había superado la separación. Pero sé que a partir de este momento tendré la certeza de que será una gran amiga y nada más que eso. La mejor amiga que tendré en toda mi vida.

Me despido dándole un tierno beso en su mejilla, me subo a mi automóvil y lo pongo en marcha. Prendo la radio y nuevamente suena la canción de moda que tanto odio... pero ya no me parece tan horrible como antes. Es más, ahora que pongo más atención a su letra hasta podría considerarse "linda". Triste pero linda. Veo que mi ánimo cambia. Y curiosamente, la calle ya no me parece tan oscura. Sonrío con un brío de nueva esperanza.

Creo que ya pagué suficiente por mi infidelidad... no puedo seguir pagando toda mi vida por ello ni lamentándome el resto de la vida... en vez de eso... tengo que demostrar que aprendí mi lección... tengo que hacer feliz a una mujer sin volver a dañarla como dañé a Bulma. Eso es lo que tengo que hacer. En vez de seguirme lamentando sobre lo que pasó... corregiré mi equivocación. Ya no me consideraré indigno de amar nuevamente... porque si aprendí de mi error, entonces si tengo derecho a tener una segunda oportunidad.

Así que Vegeta, a pesar de que me caes como patada en la panza... cuídala. Cuida a Bulma tal como lo has hecho hasta ahora.

Sé que los errores se pagan y aunque yo pagué un precio demasiado alto... aprendí mi lección.

— Hasta siempre, mi Bulma... — fueron mis palabras de despedida para la única mujer que he amado, antes de acelerar como un fénix emprendiendo el vuelo hacia una nueva y linda esperanza de felicidad.

* * *

Fin de la transmisión.


End file.
